shatterzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Källström
Jenny Källström is the former interim CEO of Skamburger and the only known child of Skamburger CEO and the concept of Rap. Biography Early life Not much is known of Jenny's childhood. It is claimed that 22 years prior to the events of Episode II, Skamburger CEO somehow figured out a way to impregnate abstract entities and had a child with the concept of Rap, leading to Jenny being born. Though the veracity of this is uncertain, a mother figure was never present in Jenny's life. At some point, Jenny's father became the CEO of Skamburger, an ancient chain of restaurants known for its dubious use of Space Horse meat. Due to the actions of McDonald's, a competing burger empire bent on world domination, only one Skamburger restaurant remained at Casino Magna, where the family soon moved. A cold and distant parent focused on projects like Space Uber and restoring Skamburger to its former glory, Skamburger CEO obeyed the teachings of Laissez-faire Parenting. Despite his attempts to connect with his daughter via lessons on entrepreneurship, Jenny never learned more than the basics of Burger Economy, probably leading to Daddy Issues. Interim CEO As Skamburger CEO departed in uncertain circumstances and left Jenny the interim CEO of Skamburger, its economical situation soon began to worsen. The family dog, Bella, helped Jenny run the restaurant, but in retrospect it didn't probably help much since Bella was both a dog and an agent of McDonald's the whole time. Amidst rumors of McDonald's looking into buying Skamburger, the company's board of directors began debating ways to get rid of the interim CEO at any cost. It was soon discovered that Skamburger CEO's extremely cheap deal on Space Horse meat had been the only thing keeping the restaurant afloat, further provoking the board of directors into action. Episode II: Attack of the Clowns After various complicated events took place near Skamburger, Jenny got involved in a set of conspiracies surrounding the election of the new Juha Sipilä. She met Burger Bling and Martta Palpatine, who heard the story of Jenny's conception and soon realized that she had potential as a Rapper. It was later revealed that Bella had been Sundae, a known servant of McDonald's, in disguise. Not knowing how to run a restaurant without the help of her dog, Jenny saw no choice but to resign as interim CEO and depart to find the truth about her father with Burger Bling. Personality and traits Jenny Källström, though usually optimistic and lively, is paralyzed by fear when conforted a problem she cannot resolve, which happens frequently, and usually lets Bella handle the situation. Years of customer service have hardened Jenny to the point that she seldom responds with anything but mild confusion to the typical bullshit taking place during an average Shatterzone episode. She is a dutiful user of Twitter, never neglecting to express her feelings via the social media application (which, thankfully, is a free action). Jenny has an extremely healthy romantic relationship with Burger Bling, which is evident by the fact that romantic music was playing while they conversed. Powers and abilities Jenny Källström has some talent in Burger Economy, though not at all enough to actually know how to run a restaurant. She knows Mandatory Swedish. Due to her strange origins, Jenny has much unrealized potential as a Rapper. Though a woman, Jenny is not a Mary Sue as she has little to no special talents, rarely, if ever, succeeds at anything, and does have a mythological backstory explaining the rare case where she does something right. Equipment Jenny has a phone that can be used to access Twitter or call a Space Uber. Behind the scenes Appearances * Episode II: Attack of the Clowns Sources Notes and references External links Category:Characters Category:Skamburger